In a New York Minute
by Daisyangel
Summary: Written for the CCOAC crossover challenge. My prompts were Lindsay Monroe from CSI NY and Aaron Hotchner from CM. Lindsay learns that life can change in a New York minute. Please R/R! D/L possible Emily/Flack Mac/Stella and Morgan/Garcia implied. Now complete!
1. Chapter 1

A/n, written for round 23 the crossover challenge on CCOAC. My prompts were Lindsay Monroe from CSI NY and Aaron Hotchner from CM. Please R/R!

XXXX

The sunshine streaming through her bedroom window woke Lindsay Monroe on a warm New York morning on a Saturday in July. Sitting up the CSI looked around. She frowned when she saw Danny gone until she remembered that he'd promised Lucy a father-daughter day and was going to let her sleep.

XXXX

"You're pregnant with my son, and I know he's been keepin' you up at night. So Luce and I are gonna go to the park then lunch and let her Mama have a quiet morning to herself," Danny had told her as they were falling asleep the night before.

"Thank you, Danny," Lindsay replied kissing him before allowing herself to drift off.

XXXX

It was now morning and her six-month pregnant body was demanding the bathroom and food in that order. Slowly she eased out of bed and headed for the bathroom. Once she was done, she headed for the kitchen to make herself breakfast. Feeling a strong kick she smiled as she rubbed her stomach.

"Morning, little man, Mama loves you." Another kick was her reward. She was almost to the kitchen when her cell phone rang. Changing her path, she walked to the table in the living room where she'd left it and picked it up. A smile came to her face when she saw Danny's name on the screen.

XXXX

"Hey there, Cowboy. Are you two having fun?"

"L-L-Lindsay, I'm sorry. I couldn't stop them. They got Lucy and I. There are three of t-them," he began but was stopped when something slammed into his stomach causing him to cry out.

"What do you mean, Danny? Who has you and Lucy? Where are you?" she cried. Danny didn't respond, though. All she heard was flesh hitting flesh then the heavy breathing of someone else as they picked up the phone.

"I'm sorry, but Danny can't come to the phone right now," a voice growled.

"What do you want? Are my husband and daughter okay?" Lindsay demanded.

"Your daughter is fine. At least for now. Your husband on the other hand…" Lindsay felt her stomach drop.

"Just tell me what you want!" she yelled.

"That's for me to know and you to find out. I will call you with instructions in four hours. Answer or I guarantee you won't like the consequences," he snarled. Just before he hung up, Lindsay heard a child's scream. The phone slipped from her hands and fell to the ground, her shaking body following suit. She had no idea what the man had done to Lucy to make the two-year-old scream like that, but she knew it couldn't be anything good. Reaching out for her phone, she dialed Mac's number, she needed her team, and she needed them now.

"Taylor," came Mac's voice.

"Mac, it's Lindsay…"

XXXX

Meanwhile in Quantico Virginia.

"Hotch, we have a case," Garcia said as she knocked on her bosses door.

"I'll get Rossi. You get the rest of the team and meet in the conference," he instructed. So much for a weekend of just paperwork on our weekend on rotation, he mused as he headed for Dave's office.

XXXX

"Over the last four months, members of law enforcement and their children have been taken in New York. They are kept for a week in which time, the parent is tortured severely and the child is also hurt, but to a lesser degree. Then they are deposited beside park benches," Garcia described, handing out the case files.

"Why are we just now being brought in?" Morgan wondered.

"Because a new family was taken this morning. This one had a different element, though," the tech explained.

"What kind of Element?" Reid questioned.

"The wife received a call from the kidnapper. He told her that he would call back in four hours with further instructions. Her name is Lindsay Monroe, her husband is Danny Messer and they have a daughter, Lucy, who is two-years-old. Both Danny and Lindsay are CSI's who work closely with the NYPD," she concluded.

"He has a type. He takes father's and daughters. Maybe he lost a daughter?" Emily guessed.

"It's possible, wheels up in 20. Time is critical. I don't need to remind you that the first 24 hours in a kidnapping case are the most crucial," Hotch said as he stood up and headed for the door.

XXXX

"Hello Ms. Monroe, I'm SSA Aaron Hotchner and these are Agents Rossi, Morgan, Prentiss, Jareau, Dr. Reid, and our technical analyst Penelope Garcia. What have you and your team come up with so far?" Hotch asked after introducing the team.

"It's nice to meet everyone. I'm Lindsay Monroe, actually, Lindsay Messer, but I kept my maiden name for work. This is Mac Taylor, he's the head of the crime lab. These are my other fellow CSI's Jo Danville, Sheldon Hawkes, and Adam Ross. He's also our technical geek. Don Flack is the police detective who works with us," Lindsay explains.

"Flack, it's nice to see you again," Emily greets. Her team gives her a strange look wondering how they know each other but agree to let it go for now.

"Now that everyone knows everyone else. We need to get started. Morgan, I want you and Prentiss to go to the park where Detective Messer and his daughter were taken. Dave, I want you and Reid to go door-to-door and see if anyone saw anything. JJ, work on getting a press conference together and repeating the Amber Alert that Detective Flack issued earlier. Garcia, work with Adam to see what you can see on any of the cameras. I need to ask Detective Monroe some questions," Hotch said.

"You can use my office, I'll come with you," Mac offered. Hotch nodded his thanks. Before leading the FBI agent and his CSI to his office, Mac issued instructions to the rest of his team.

XXXX

"Hawkes, and Jo, go with Agents Rossi and Dr. , can you take Agent's Morgan and Prentiss to the crime scene?" The detective nodded and after making sure he had his keys, he walked out of the room, Morgan and Prentiss right behind them.

"Right this way," Mac said leading the solemn duo to his office. He just hoped they would find Danny and his goddaughter soon and that they would both be okay.

XXXX

TBC?

A/n, please R/R!


	2. Chapter 2

A/n, I'm changing something small. Instead of Jo the story will have Stella. I don't feel like changing the first chapter

XXXX

"What time did Detective Messer and your daughter leave this morning?" Hotch began after the three of them were settled in Mac's office.

"Danny and Lucy," Lindsay corrected softly.

"What time did Danny and Lucy leave this morning?" Hotch repeated.

"I'm not quite sure. Around 8:00 or so. Danny told me last night that he was going to take Luce to the park and lunch so I could have a chance to sleep in and enjoy a morning to myself. This little guy is keeping me up a lot at night," she said affectionately rubbing her growing stomach.

"How far along are you?" the unit chief asked with a gentle smile.

"Six months along," she responded.

"Did he say anything interesting during the phone call?" Hotch needed to know.

"He said that there were three of them," she replied.

"That's great, you're doing great, Lindsay," Hotch said doing his best to comfort her. He couldn't even imagine how he would feel if I were Jack missing.

"Thank you," she said shyly. The unit chief gave her a small tight smile before asking his next question.

"Does Danny have any enemies or you for that matter?" the behavioralist questioned.

"The only enemies I have are in a Montana prison after I convicted them of murdering three of my friends while were in a diner several years ago. As for Danny, he was involved with Tanglewood, a local gang when he was a kid. None of them have come after him lately," the female CSI concluded.

"The M.O of these cases isn't the style of the Tanglewood Gang," Mac interjected.

"Did either of you notice anyone watching you recently?" Hotch checked.

"No, I didn't, and Danny didn't say anything to me if he did," Lindsay answered.

"That's all I have for now. Thanks for answering my questions," Hotch said kindly.

"You're welcome, just find my husband and daughter, please," she begged.

"I promise you that my team will do everything in our power to bring your family back to you safe and sound," the unit chief swore as he stood and exited the office heading to check on the team's progress.

XXXX

"Any luck on your side of the street?" Rossi asked as he and Reid met up in front of Lindsay and Danny's house.

"No, how about you?" the genius asked.

"Only a woman who says she saw Danny and Lindsay heading to the park as she was heading home from walking her dog," the senior profile replied. Reid sighed dejectedly. It was always hard when kids were involved, but this case had a double slap to the face. A law enforcement officer was taken along with a child. Law enforcement didn't take kindly to one of their own being taken and adding in the kidnapping of a child just makes it worse.

"Let's head back," Rossi said. Nodding in agreement, Reid turned and headed for the car Rossi following along side.

XXXX

"What are Danny and Lindsay like?" Emily asked as she sat in the backseat of the car with Stella while Hawkes drove and Morgan sat in the passenger seat.

"Linds is really sweet and has a huge heart. She's from Montana and has always been teased about being a country girl. In fact, Danny gave her the nickname Montana and it kind of stuck. Danny's a bit rough around the edges, but underneath it all he's a genuinely good guy who loves his family and friends with all he has," the Greek CSI answered honestly.

"And little Lucy's the sunshine of this team. Mac's her godfather and Stell is her godmother. Any time we're working a bad case, someone will pull up a pic of that sweet little girl and it helps to remind us why we do this job," the former M.E explained.

"I know exactly what you mean. Garcia covers her office in figurines and other little knickknacks to help her deal with the horrors we see every day," Morgan commented. Pulling up outside the crime scene tape they got out and headed to see what they could find.

XXXX

"Detective Danny Messer and his daughter Lucy were taken earlier this morning from this park," JJ began her press conference as pictures of Danny and his daughter as well as the park were shown. "An Amber Alert has been issued for the child. Her name is Lucy Grace Messer. She is two-years-old and weighs approximately 28 pounds. She's a little over two feet tall and is wearing a pair of blue jeans shirts and a pink t-shirt according to a witness who saw the two walking towards the park. If you have them or know any information, please call the FBI tip line or your local law enforcement. All we're asking for is the safe return of both Detective Danny Messer and his daughter. Now Detective Lindsay Messer, Danny's wife and Lucy's mother would like to make a statement. After that I'll take a few questions," JJ informed the press. She'd talked to Hotch and the two of them agreed that seeing Lindsay on TV might draw the unsub's out.

XXXX

"Thank you, Agent Jareau. Who ever has my husband and daughter. Please don't hurt them, and please bring them back safe. They mean the world to me. Danny and I are going to be having a son soon. Lucy's about to be a big sister. Please don't let our son grow up without a father or his big sister. Thank you," she said turning and hurrying off tears streaming down her face. Mac and Hotch met her as she left where the press was gathered and ushered back into Mac's office to rest and see if they could get her to eat something at least for the baby.

XXXX

"Here are the traffic cameras for the streets around the park. It would really help if we know what time Danny and Lucy headed for the park. Otherwise this will take time we don't have," Adam told Garcia. Reaching into her pocket, the technical analyst pulled out her phone and dialed Hotch.

"Hotchner," he answered.

"Hotch, did Lindsay say what time Danny and Lucy left for the park this morning?"

"Around 8:00 or so," he replied.

"Thanks, super agent. I'll get back to you when I know something. Garcia out," she said as she hung up and met Adam's curious look.

"Super Agent?" the A/V expert repeated in a questioning tone.

"It's my thing, I give them all nicknames. Okay, Hotch said Lindsay reported they left around 8:00. How long would it have taken for them to get to the park?" she questioned.

"Since they drove I'd say about five minutes or so," he calculated.

"Then start looking around 8:05 and see what we can find," Garcia instructed. Nodding, Adam began scrolling through the cameras until he saw Danny's familiar car pull into the parking lot.

"There they are," he said quietly. Garcia smiled as a handsome man walked to the back door and helped an equally adorable toddler out of her car seat all the while carrying on a conversation with her. After putting her down on the ground her father took her hand and let her drag him towards the swings.

"She's absolutely adorable," Garcia complimented.

"We all think so," Adam agreed.

"Do the cameras cover the entire park?" she wondered.

"At least the playground, a couple of years ago the mayor's son was thought to be missing and as a result the city council passed a requirement that all playgrounds in the area have cameras installed," the newest CSI informed the FBI tech.

"What do you mean thought to be missing?" Garcia asked.

"Thankfully he'd just fell asleep while playing a game of hide-and-go-seek, but that fear of his child being missing terrified his father as you can well imagine." Garcia nodded as they continued to watch the camera. It was about thirty minutes after the duo had arrived when Garcia thought she saw something.

"Stop it right there, please," she requested. Nodding Adam did and froze at what he saw. Reaching for his phone he dialed Mac's number. No one was going to like what he and Garcia just discovered.

XXXX

After sitting in Mac's office for a bit, Lindsay became wrestles and headed out into the hall. She hoped walking would help her clear her head. She had just reached the break room where she found Hotch drinking a cup of coffee when her cell phone rang. Glancing at the caller ID she saw it was from Danny's phone.

"Hotch, it's them," she called out. Rising to his feet, he headed over to her.

"Answer it and head for the A/V lab. Try and keep them talking we're going to have Garcia trace the call." Nodding her agreement, Lindsay flipped open the phone and answered it all the while praying that this nightmare would come to an end soon.


	3. Chapter 3

"What's the problem, Adam?" Mac asked as he answered the newest CSI's call.

"Garcia and I know who took Danny and Lucy," he explained.

"Who?" his boss demanded.

"Ron Lewis, Kelly Daniels, and Michael Begly. The three interns we had here a few months ago."

"The ones that wanted to stay on at the lab but we didn't have the money or the positions?" Mac clarified.

"Yeah, those very ones. If I remember correctly, Kelly had a crush on Danny," Adam concluded.

"Good work, I'll let Agent Hotchner know," Mac offered. Just then Hotch and Lindsay ran into where Adam and Garcia were working.

"No need, I'll tell him, he and Linds just walked in," Adam said hanging up and turning to his friend and the BAU unit chief. He was about to ask what was wrong but was stopped by Hotch mouthing to Garcia to trace the call Lindsay was about to answer. Quickly she began the program that would trace the call hoping they would catch a break.

XXXX

"Hello?" came Lindsay's voice. She did her best to keep it strong, but she couldn't help that it shook slightly. Hotch pointed at the speaker phone button and she complied with his silent request putting her phone on speaker so everyone in the room could hear the conversation.

"Good girl, you answered the phone. You're four hours are up. Now I'm just trying to see how much your husband and daughter are worth to you. Tell me, what will you do to get them back?" the unsub taunted.

"I'll do anything you want. Please just tell me what I need to do," the expectant mother begged.

"I want a thousand dollars to be brought to the abandoned grocery store on 10th Avenue and I want it here in one hour. Come alone or else my friend here will cut off one of your precious babies fingers."

"How do I know if I give you the cash that you'll release Danny and Lucy?" the CSI questioned.

"You don't, but you'll never know if you don't show up with the cash, now will you? That's enough talking by me for now. Goodbye, Lindsay, see you soon." The sound of the phone disconnecting was loud in the now silent room. Rossi and Reid had walked in midway through the call and stood in the back of the room ready for their next instructions.

XXXX

"Please tell me you have something, Garcia," Hotch pleaded.

"I most certainly do, Bossman. They're at a warehouse a couple of blocks down from the grocery the unsub wants Lindsay to meet him at."

"Do you think the unsub's are smart enough to think to move them before Lindsay gets to the store?" Mac wondered.

"No, it's not likely. Considering how long he talked to Lindsay he's probably not smart enough to think that we would trace the call or he just doesn't care," Rossi replied.

"So what does that mean for my family?" the female CSI asked softly.

"That they are expendable to the unsub's," Reid reluctantly admitted. The expectant mother's shoulders slumped at the genius's words. She knew he was right, but it didn't help her accept it any easier. Hotch who had been dialing as the others talked put his phone to his ear as it started to ring.

XXXX

"What's up, Hotch?" Morgan answered as he, Prentiss, Hawkes and Stella climbed back into the SUV. They'd studied the abduction site but hadn't found anything promising.

"We know where they are holding them," Hotch informed the dark-skinned agent.

"Hey, they know where they're holding them," he called out catching the attention of the others in the car.

"What does Hotch want us to do?" Emily asked.

"Head to the warehouse at 1189 10th Avenue and wait for backup. Detective Taylor is sending Detective Flack and his partner."

"Where will the rest of you be?" Morgan questioned.

"The dominant unsub contacted Lindsay and gave her instructions to bring a thousand dollars to the abandoned grocery store two blocks from the warehouse. Rossi, Reid, JJ, myself, and Detective Taylor will accompany her to the grocery store but will stay far enough back that we won't be spotted. Lindsay will be wearing a wire and we will step in at the first sign of trouble," Hotch explained.

"We're almost at the warehouse and I think I see Detective Flack and his partner in front of us. We killed the lights and sirens about three minutes ago," Morgan relayed.

"Good, be careful and get in touch once you've found anything," Hotch instructed before hanging up the phone and after gathering the others they headed out to hopefully bring this awful ordeal to an end.

XXXX

At the warehouse everyone was getting into position. On three they stormed the warehouse taking the man and woman guarding their two captives by surprise.

"Get on the ground and put your hands where I can see them," Morgan commanded. The woman did what she was told and was quickly apprehended by one of the officers. The male unsub, however, tried to run but was stopped by Emily's words.

"Stop or I'll shoot," she said coldly. Glancing around he could tell he was outnumbered. Reluctantly he surrendered. Once they had been led away to police cars, Flack quickly made his way to his best friend and his goddaughter who were both bound. Reaching Lucy he quickly freed her and smiled when she threw herself into his arms.

"Unca Flack!" she yelled as she wrapped her arms around him tightly.

"Hey there, kiddo. Boy am I glad to see you," the detective said as he breathed in her little girl scent.

"Me to," she said happily.

"Can you go with my friend Emily for a minute while I help your daddy?" Flack coaxed. Lucy bit her lip uncertainly. Moving forward, Emily got down on the little girls level and smiled at her.

"Hi Lucy, my name's Emily. I like the kitty on your shirt, do you like cats?" she asked gently.

"Yeah, I gots a cat, his name is Socks. Do you have kitty?" the little girl wondered.

"Yeah, do you want to see a picture?" Emily asked. Nodding Lucy allowed Emily to lead her a little bit away from where her daddy was and show her the picture of her cat. Once Danny was released he ran over and scooped his daughter into his arms. His injured ribs protested the movement, but right then he didn't care. All he cared about was the fact that his daughter and he were safe.

"I'm so glad you found us, man," Danny said to Flack.

"Me, to, but I know Lindsay will be even happier," the New York native commented.

"Mama!" Lucy yelled.

"We'll see your mama soon, little one," Flack promised. Nodding sleepily, Lucy put her thumb in her mouth and let her head drop on to her father's shoulder. It had been a long day and the little girl was exhausted. It was a much happier group that watched as Danny and Lucy were loaded into an ambulance to be taken to the hospital to be checked out.

XXXX

The expectant mother did her best to not look around for the agent's several NYPD cops, and Mac that she knew were near by as she pulled into the abandoned grocery store lot.

"It looks like no one is here," she whispered into her mic.

"Just keep your eyes open," Mac instructed his CSI.

"Yes, sir. I will," she replied. Just then a shadow falling over her made her look up. Standing in front of her was a face she recognized. "It's one of the dam interns," she spat.

"I know, just be careful," Mac reminded her. She couldn't say anything back she was so mad.

XXXX

"Get out of the car," the unsub growled.

"Not until I can see my husband and daughter," Lindsay replied coldly.

"Get out of the car and hand over the money then you can see your bastard of a husband and your little brat," the man snarled. Reluctantly Lindsay grabbed the bag of "money" and climbed from the car. Unfortunately she didn't see the gun the unsub held in his hand. The instant she was out of the car he grabbed her and put the gun to her head.

"No, please don't shoot me," Lindsay begged. That was all Hotch needed to hear to issue orders.

"Move in now!" Hotch ordered. Instantly agents and officers appeared seemingly out of thin air causing the unsub to tighten his grip on Lindsay and push the gun harder against her head. The young woman winced but did her best to hide it. No way was she going to show this murder weakness.

XXXX

"Michael Begly, my name is Agent Aaron Hotchner I'm from the FBI. Let Detective Messer go and surrender."

"No, never, the bitch is mine!"

"You control how this ends, Michael. You don't want to hurt Lindsay. She's pregnant; do you want to kill an unborn child?" Hotch baited. He could tell that Begly was weakening.

"Please listen to Agent Hotchner," Lindsay requested.

"Shut up you stupid bitch!" Michael yelled digging the gun even harder into Lindsay's temple causing the CSI to whimper. Deciding it was now or never, Hotch used his trump card.

"Your two accomplices have been apprehended. They are turning on you at this very moment. They are working on a deal with the D.A," Hotch taunted.

"You're lying, they aren't in custody," Begly said with a laugh.

"Yes they are, I just got a message from two of my agents, confirming their capture. It's over Begly. Give yourself up," Hotch demanded. Lindsay could feel the unsub begin to hesitate. If she was going to make a move, now was the time. Catching Hotch's eye she tilted her head to the left then slightly downward. Understanding her nonverbal communication, the unit chief nodded. He waited preparing for when Lindsay gave the signal. Shifting her weight slightly, she stepped back and stepped as hard as she could on his instep of his left foot. The pain distracted Begly just enough that she was able to free herself and throw herself to the ground. Instantly Begly raised his gun and fired just as a shot was fired at him hitting him squarely between the eyes. The shot that Begly fired off just before the shot from Hotch's gun was headed straight for Lindsay. Reacting purely on instinct, Hotch dove in front of her and took the bullet. Hearing the gunshot Lindsay waited for the pain of the bullet hitting her, but when it never came she slowly looked up to find Begly dead and Hotch on the ground in front of her not moving.

XXXX

"Agent Hotchner's been hit!" she yelled. At those words, Rossi and Reid ran towards their fallen agent hoping he wasn't hurt badly.

"Hotch; are you okay? Can you hear me?" Reid called out.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Kevlar held, just gonna have a mother of a bruise tomorrow," he gasped out through the pain of the bullet slamming into his vest. Everyone breathed a sigh of relief at the unit chief's words. Slowly Lindsay stood up and walked over to Hotch who was trying to stand up. Reaching out her hand she helped him to his feet then gave him a smile.

"Thank you, Agent Hotchner," she said graciously.

"You're very welcome, and it's Hotch to my friends. Now how about we head to the hospital? I know there are two people there who will be very glad to see you," he said returning her smile.

"Are they okay?" she wondered.

"Mostly, yes, they are. Lucy has a few bruises and a couple of minor cuts, but she appears to be okay, according to Agent Prentiss. Danny has a couple of cracked ribs numerous bruises and a slight concussion, but other than that he's fine," Hotch assured the anxious woman. Lindsay breathed a sigh of relief as they headed for the SUV. She was glad to know they were both okay, but she wouldn't be able to truly relax until she saw her daughter and husband with her own two eyes, something the unit chief could well understand.

XXXX

It was a joyful and tearful reunion for all. Lindsay was now settled on the cot the staff had brought in for Lucy while holding Danny's hand as he lie in the hospital bed. Both of them were being kept overnight for observation. Normally Lucy would be kept in the pediatrics ward, but considering what she'd gone through that day, the doctors felt keeping her with her father was best. Especially considering she was refusing to leave her parents side and when the doctor's had tried to take her from Danny she freaked out and got so upset she made herself throw up.

"Thank you for savin' Lindsay, Agent Hotchner," Danny said gratefully staring at the unit chief.

"You're welcome, and its Hotch to my friends," Hotch responded.

"All the same I'm glad she's okay and I'm thankful for what your team did to find Luce and I," he concluded.

"That makes two of us," Lindsay whispered as she cradled her sleeping daughter.

"I was just doing my job, but I'm glad everything turned out okay. My team has to head back to Quantico, but I wanted to stop by and make sure everything was okay. It was nice meeting you, I just wish it had been under different circumstances," Hotch said as he shook first Danny's hand then Lindsay's before gently running his fingers through Lucy's hair then turning and leaving the hospital allowing the family to reconnect in private.

XXXX

"Okay, now that the case over. What's the story behind you and Detective Flack?" Morgan asked Prentiss. The brunette blushed and ducked her head.

"It's nothing," she protested.

"That blush says otherwise, Em," JJ teased.

"They're right, spill, my raven haired beauty," Garcia needled. Sighing in defeat, Emily knew she would at least have to give them something or she'd never be left alone.

"We got close during that bombing in New York. I went to see him when I took vacation a few months later. We had a brief fling. We knew it wouldn't work, though. We're both too attached to our jobs and our lives in our respective cities. End of story," she said much to her teammate's dismay. They all wondered if there was more to the story, but they knew Emily wouldn't tell them if there was so they would just have to be happy with they knew.

XXXX

Three months later

XXXX

Hotch was working on paperwork when a knock came at his partially open door.

"Yes?" he asked glancing up.

"Um, Agent Hotchner, this package came for you," informed a timid looking agent.

"Thank you, put it on the corner of my desk," he instructed. Nodding, the young woman did what she was told before quickly scurrying from the office. Agent Hotchner was rather intimidating and she liked to keep her contact with him to a minimum. Laughing at the agent's jumpiness, Hotch reached for the package and read the label. A smile came to his face when he saw it was from Lindsay. Carefully cutting the tape he opened it and reached in. The first thing he pulled out was a child's hand-made card. He smiled at the child's drawing before opening it and reading Lucy's simple message.

"Thank you for helpin, Mommy, Daddy, and I." Reaching back into the box he pulled out a thumb drive and plugged it into the computer. He was curious to see what was on it. Open the picture first popped up on the screen once he clicked on the drive. Following the directions he'd been given, Hotch opened the picture and smiled once again. It was a picture of Lindsay holding a newborn swaddled in a blue blanket. After admiring the picture for another moment he closed it and opened the video ready to see what Lindsay and her family had sent him.

XXXX

"Hi there, Hotch. In the months since the kidnapping Danny and I have been trying to think of a way to thank you for all you did. Lucy's contribution was the card. I hope you like it. She spent almost an entire day on it even though she doesn't quite understand what happened she knows you're the one who helped save us. After struggling about how to thank you adequately, Danny and I finally came up with something. Hotch; I'd like you to meet Aaron Joseph Messer, born October 11, 2012 weighing seven pounds, five ounces, and 20 inches long." The video camera moved to show Lindsay once again holding the baby. "Danny and I will make sure to tell him who he's named after and what an amazing man you are. If he grows up to be even half the man you are I will consider myself blessed. Once again, thank you from the bottom of my heart." The video ended with a shot of Lindsay holding baby Aaron in one arm and Lucy in the other with Danny holding all three of them. One big happy family Hotch thought as the video ended and he couldn't have been happier.

"Welcome to the world, Aaron Joseph Messer," Hotch whispered before copying the video and picture to his computer and placing the card in a place of honor on his desk before getting back to work happy that everything had turned out right for once.

Finished!

A/n, I hope you enjoyed the story. It was fun for me to write.


End file.
